parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers (Season 2)
''Season 2 ''is the second season of ''Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers'''' ''planned to be made by Chris1701. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer) * Dale - Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) * Gadget Hackwrench - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer) * Monterey Jack - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Zipper - Himself * Fat Cat - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Mepps - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) * Snout - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Wart - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Mole - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Professor Nimnul - Himself * Aldrin Klordane - Himself * Percy - Himself * Klordane's Henchmen - Themselves * Captain Colonel - Himself * Elliott - Himself * Bruin - Himself * Heebee and Jeebee - Themselves * Ting-a-Ling - Himself * Ming-Ting - Herself * Hiram - Himself * Wexler - Himself * Dr. Crockery - The King (Cinderella) * Rat Capone - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Captain Finn - Janja (The Lion Guard) * All Hands - Banzai (The Lion King) * Captain Finn's Henchman - Hyenas (The Lion Guard) * Sergeant Spinelli - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) * Officer Kirby - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Officer Muldoon - Brock (Pokemon) * Jamaican Fruit Bats - Scarface (Animals Farthing Wood), Fraley Fox (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Grand Adventure), and Brer Fox (Song of the South) * Sir Colby - Huckleberry Finn (Tom Sawyer) * Jolly Roger - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) * Don Quijole - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * El Emenopeo - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Desiree D'Allure - Bugmaster (Darkwing Duck) * Erol - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * The Greatest Spy in the World - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Spy Rats - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure), and Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver and Company) * Dirk Suave - ??? * Odd Shoe - ??? * Dr. So-So - ??? * Fry - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Spud - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) * Ma - Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Rat Capone - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Sugar Ray Lizard - Chula (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Arnold Mousenegger - One Eyed (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Ratso Ratzkiwatzki - Giovanni (Pokemon) * Rocko and Moose - James and Butch (Pokemon) * Buffy Ratzkiwatzki - Herself * Foxglove - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) * Winifred - Herself * Bud - Himself * Lou - Himself * Midge - Herself * Mrs. Sweeney - Herself * Todd - Himself * Jack and Nickles - Themselves Episodes: # To the Rescue Part 1 # To the Rescue Part 2 # To the Rescue Part 3 # To the Rescue Part 4 # To the Rescue Part 5 # A Lad in a Lamp # The Luck Stops Here # Battle of the Bulge # Ghost of a Chance # An Elephant Never Suspects # Fake Me to Your Leader # Last Train to Cashville # A Case of Stage Blight # The Case of the Cola Cult # Throw Mummy From the Train # A Wolf in Cheap Clothing # Robocat # Does Pavlov Ring a Bell? # Prehysterical Pet # A Creep in the Deep # Normie's Science Project # Seer No Evil # Chipwrecked Shipmunks # When Cats Were Men # Chocolate Chips # The Last Leprechaun # Weather or Not # One Upsman Tom # Shell Shocked # Love is a Many Splintered Thing # Song of the Night N Jaune Tom # Double O' Cat # Becky Goes Hawaiian # It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Jaune Tom! # Short Order Crooks # Mind Your Cheese and Q's # Out of Scale # Dirty Rotten Diapers # Good Times, Bat Times # Pie in the Sky # Le Purr-Fect Crime # When You Fish Upon a Star # Rest Home Rangers # A Lean on the Property # The Pied Piper Power Play # Gorilla My Dreams # The S.S. Drainpipe Gallery: Tom Sawyer.png|Tom Sawyer as Chip Gay-purree-disneyscreencaps.com-230.jpg|Jaune Tom as Dale Becky Thatcher.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Gadget Hackwrench Tom in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Tom as Monterey Jack Zipper-0.jpg|Zipper as Himself Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Fat Cat Don Karnage.jpg|Don Karnage as Mepps Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Snout Hopper Face.png|Hopper as Wart Warp.png|Warp Darkmatter as Mole Professor Nimnul.jpg|Professor Nimnul as Himself Aldrin Klordane.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as Himself Percy.png|Percy as Himself Donald Drake.jpg|Donald Drake as Himself Plato (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers).jpg|Plato as Himself Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Officer Kirby Brock.jpg|Brock as Officer Muldoon Dex dad 174x252.png|Dexter's Dad as Sergeant Spinelli Sultan Aladdin.jpg|Sultan as the Captain Dextermomgasps.jpg|Dexter's Mom as Sally Dimitri-0.jpg|Dimitri as Clyde Cosgrove Vitani.jpg|Vitani as Kismet 250px-Scarface2.jpg|Scarface, Farley the Fox.jpg|Farley, Brer Fox.jpg|and Brer Fox as the Jamaican Fruit Bats Huckleberry Finn.jpg|Huckleberry Finn as Sir Colby Captainkernel.png|Captain Colonel as Himself Elliottchipndale.png|Elliott as Himself Bruin the Bear.jpg|Bruin as Himself Heebee & Jeebee.png|Heebee & Jeebee as Themselves Ting-a-Ling & Ming-Ting.jpg|Ting-a-Ling and Ming-Ting as Themselves Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin as Stan Blather Hiram.jpg|Hiram as Himself Wexler.jpg|Wexler as Himself Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5880.jpg|The King as Dr. Crockery Harry-0.png|Harry (Wolf) as Himself Harry as a Human.png|Harry (Human) as Himself Harriet.png|Harriet as Herself Professor Nimnul as a Wolf.png|Professor Nimnul (Wolf) as Himself Tom-1.jpg|Tom as Himself Luna-1.jpg|Luna as Herself Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Freddy Butch-0.jpg|Butch as Himself Mr. Stanislavsky.jpg|Mr. Stanislavsky as Himself Arlo sees spot his family.jpg|Arlo as Steggy Janja in The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpg|Janja as Captain Finn Banzai in The Lion King.jpg|Banzai as All Hands Normie.jpg|Normie as Himself Marvin-0.jpg|Marvin as Himself Cassandra-0.jpg|Cassandra as Herself Harold Smith.jpg|Harold Smith as Quigley Abba-Dabba.jpg|Abba-Dabba as Himself Meowrice.jpg|Meowrice as Jolly Roger Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry as Don Quijole Vincent (Over the Hedge).jpg|Vincent as El Emenopeo Tito Manuel Iago Young.jpg|Tito Manuel Iago Young as Himself Iago in Aladdin.jpg|Iago, Kessie in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|and Kessie as the Parrots Heinrich Von Sugarbottom.jpg|Heinrich Von Sugarbottom as Himself Magica-de-Spell-magica-de-spell-19092140-1024-768.jpg|Magica De Spell as Desiree D'Allure Negaduck1.jpg|Negaduck as Erol Jacquimo.jpg|Jacquimo as Chirp Sing 1819755dr drakken 22 .jpg|Dr. Drakken as The Greatest Spy in the World Buster-0.jpg|Buster as Francis Roscoe-0.jpg|Roscoe as Moe DeSoto-0.jpg|DeSoto as Louie Delilah.jpg|Delilah as Lahwhinie Seymour (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers).jpg|Seymour as Himself Gaston.jpg|Gaston as Fry LeFou.jpg|LeFou as Spud Jessica Rabbit.png|Jessica Rabbit as Ma Giovanni.jpg|Giovanni as Ratso Ratzkiwatzki James in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|James as Rocko Butch (Team Rocket).png|Butch as Moose B_37-ChipOverall2_no.jpg|Buffy Ratzkiwatzki as Herself Mitch Mitchelson.jpg|Mitch Mitchelson as Baby Thadeus Mewsette.jpg|Mewsette as Foxglove Gtbt125.jpg|Winifred as Herself Bud.jpg|Bud as Himself Lou.jpg|Lou as Himself Midge.jpg|Midge as Herself Mrs. Sweeney.png|Mrs. Sweeney as Herself Todd.png|Todd as Himself Jack and Nickles.jpg|Jack and Nickles as Themselves Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Frollo as Maltese de Sade Baron-greenback.jpg|Baron Greenback as Le Sewer Conker - Panther King-620x.jpg|Panther King as Ratatouille Miss Kitty.png|Miss Kitty as Camembert Katie Kookoo.jpg|Kookoo as Herself Boots.jpg|Boots as Himself Cat R. Waul in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Rat Capone Chula the Tarantula in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Chula as Sugar Ray Lizard One Eye.png|One Eyed as Arnold Mousenegger Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Chris1701